The Twisted Plot
by X.Q
Summary: Gumi and Gertrude:Ice King's and ice Queen's niece and nephew. Finn: A heroic adventurer who experienced their mom's death. Nnif: Finn's evil twin who hates him. Put them all into a pot and mix it. What do you get? A whole lot of trouble. One-shot


Gumi: GERTRUDE GET THE HECK BACK HERE YOU BOSH!

Gertrude: Bosh?

Gumi: yes, bosh.

Gertrude: Okay then... Well xIggy doesn't own anything except Me, herself, and all her OCs.

Gumi: I will own everything one day...

Gertrude: Yea that's the day.

Gumi looked up at the roof bored out of her mind. "Hey Gumi what's wrong?" asked the gender bent version of her. "Boredommmmmmm." She moaned throwing a balls at his head "Ow that hurt Gums." Gertrude said pretending to fall on the ground. "Gertrudeeeeee let's go exploringggggggg" Gumi moaned once more falling off the couch, "Gumiji your too young too go out by yourself." Tsuji, the care taker of Gertrude and Gumi, said wrapping Gertrude's head in a bandage. "Too bad. I'm going come along Gertrude." Gumi said walking out the door with Gertrude's hand in her hand, "Mm maybe this is a bad idea." Gertrude said walking with Gumi "No it's not I go here whenever I need to cry or escape the world." she said twirling some of her brown and red hair in her fingers, "Gumiji maybe you need to come to Tsuji when you cry..." He said looking at the river they were walking towards. "Were here." Gumi said smiling.

Next Stop, The Land of Ooo.

Gumi was the first to appear on the other side of the river, followed by Gertrude. "Oh I remember this place Uncle Simon and Aunt Simone used to take us here..." Gertrude said looking around "Remember those two idiots who would try to rescue us even though we didn't need rescuing?" Gumi asked looking at the mountains in the distance.

"Yea I remember them and then they would tell us to run and they would beat up Oji..." he said back looking at the ground, "Well then lets go see Oji Simon!" Gumi said smiling and walking toward the mountains "Yea!" Gertrude yelled throwing his fist in the air, "and if those two idiots show up again we'll beat them up." she said smiling and flying towards the castle. "Uncle!" Gumi yelled landing in the window "Gumi, Gertrude!" The ice king yelled as his niece and nephew smiled at him. "Oji, we saw two boys stalking you!" Gertrude said grabbing onto his uncles robe, "They were looking through binoculars and it scared us!"

Finns log hour 12:00

Still watching the Ice Kings castle. Two kids have passed us and gone into the castle. One was a girl with brown hair and fire red streaks in it. The other was a boy with red hair and chocolate brown streaks. They seemed to be scared of something when they went into the castle. Maybe the ice king? It feels like I've seen these kids before, and I know theyre not human, so what are they? More importantly Who are they?

End log.

"Hey look what I found Gert. It's a bunch of videos of us." Gumi said popping in one of the tapes into the VCR. "Hello this is Gumiji and Gertrude's first magic lesson!" a voice that seemed familiar said as the camera zoomed in on two little kids that had pointed ears and claws. "Do phew!" the girl yelled turning the boy into a frog "You too!" the boy yelled turning the girl into a cat "Turn us boff back!" the girl said turning them into regular kind of humans.

"Aw we were so cute Gert." Gumi said blushing at the old videos of them, they were so much older now and they knew how to control their powers and such but they didn't use them for anything except self-defense. Suddenly they heard a girlish scream coming from the kitchen "Uncle!" they yelled throwing the door open to see a kid in cat hat and a dog beating up their Uncle. "What..." Gumi said "the..." Gertrude said "Heck?" Finn finished looking at the two.

"Hey I'm Finn, the adventurer in these parts you guys need any assistance or anything?" the boy, Finn, asked looking at the two. Gumis eye twitched and her claws and sharpened ears came out, "YOU BEAT UP MY UNCLE, YOU BREAK INTO HIS CASTLE, THEN YOU ASK ME IF I NEED ASSISTANCE?" she took a breather, "Help is for the weak. Adventurers are stupid, heroes are dumb, magic should rule." She said kicking Finn in the face as he flew out the window. "don't come back... Ever..." She said walking away with Finns hat in her hand. "This is mine pretty boy~" Gumi said putting the hat on, "Hey you look actually good Gumiji." Gertrude said sitting next to her "Thanks." Gumi said back, "Awwww you look like a cat princess!" This caused Gumi too blush "Uncle..." she muttered "I have some business I'd like to discuss with you."

Gumi: Still a better love story then twilight!

Gertrude: ;-; MIKE AND IKE WHYYUUYYY?

Gumi: Team Mike! Cross out all the Ike's!

Gertrude: Team Ike! Cross out all the Mikes!

Finn: Team y'all re idiots get back to the story!

Gumi and Gertrude: Team Hate you!

"Uncle I can get you a princess..." Gumi said looking down "You just have to let me do your hair." She finished smiling up at her Uncle "I'll make you look twenty- no mm nineteen years old!" She stated grabbing her hair kit which had, scissors, mousse, shampoo (7 types), conditioner (8 types), various combs, various hair clips, various razors, etc. "That's fine I suppose... Gunther! Get daddy a towel!" The ice king yelled at a penguin "Wak! WAK!" was its response. "Gunther!" Gertrude said sliding on the ice towards Gunther, "WAK! WAK!" he replied at him, "I missed you too!" Gertrude said hugging the penguin tightly.

As soon as the towel arrived the hair cutting started. Gumi put a clip to the right and too the right, cutting off most of the hair. She finished. She was glad of her masterpiece. "Done..." Gumi muttered removing the towel. And showing her uncle himself in the mirror. He has short white and black hair, his face was still blue but it looked younger, his beard was completely gone and he looked much much younger, his crown was revised to be smaller so he would look cute, and finally the finishing touch, clothes. "Mm now clothes wise..." Gumi inspected her new found uncle. "Waist... Mm 16? Foot size... Perhaps a 9? Hair, Daren cut. Okay Gertrude, go get some of your clothes." she instructed as Gertrude rushed off into his bedroom. "Here Uncle~" he said handing the ice king, the brown vest, white long sleeved shirt, and the brown converse. "You look seventeen again." Gumi said with stars in her eyes, "Now about that princess..." her uncle said smiling.

Gumi and Gertrude then proceeded to pull out some puppets they made. "Were puppet masters after all." Gertrude said smiling back at the IK "Wonderful! Ima take nap." IK said walking to his bedroom and lying down. "Now for the fun." They said evily.

At candy kingdom.

"Man, they were like something I'd never seen, not quite human and not quite ice monster. It's like man I don't know..." Finn muttered covering his eyes with his arm, "It's alright Finn, they were probably just demons the ice king summoned now explain to me what they looked like again." Princess bubblegum said looking at the helpless boy on the chair. "There's was the girl, right? And she had brown hair with fire red highlights..." he said turning around "And the boy... He had fire red hair and brown highlights..." he turned around once more, "they were saying something about an uncle..." Finn finished sitting up.

"Oh glob this is bad... Those two were Gumi and Gertrude, they were so nice until that day...

+OMG FLASHBACK+

"Mummy I'm hungry.." Gumi complained walking with her mother, Takashi. "It's okay sweetie when we get home I'll feed you, right now we need to talk too the princess." She said continuing to walk with her little girl, "Queen Takashi!" PB said welcoming her guest with open hands, "Oh you brought Princess Gumi too? Shes so cute.." she said petting Gumi. "Hewo Bubby." Gumi responded hugging the princess, "Aw cute..." Marceline said floating by "Marceh!" Gumi yelled running toward Marceline and tackling her too the ground. "I missed you!"

They both smiled for a bit, until princes Bubblegum announced the arrival of a new prince. The one Gumiji would have to marry one day. "New prince?" Gumi asked tilting her head, "Yes his name is Finn go say hi Gumi~" Takashi said sending her child up the steps.

"Hewo?" Gumi asked when she opened the door to the room, "Hewo!" a voice said back to reveal a small boy with a cat hat on. "I'm Wumi, what's your name?" she asked looking at him in amazement. "I'm Finn I'm the prince!" They smiled and shook hands as a gunshot went off. "What was that?" Gumi asked looking around. Finn crawled next to her "I don't know…" he said as they both crawled/walked down the stairs to see Takashi lying there in a pool of blood. "MUMMY!" Gumi screamed as she ran towards her mom, "It's too late she's gone…" PB said looking at the body. "Mum…" Gumi cried into her Aunt Marcey's shoulder. "Aunt Marceline *sniff* bring her back pwease?" "I'm afraid its too late."

+END FLASHBACK+

"You used to know the girl Finn. She used to make fun of you for being a stupid head." Marceline said floating by again, "Oh wow... I was a prince?" Finn asked. "Yes you were... That's Princess Gumiji and Prince Gertrude, their uncle and aunt are Ice king and ice queen. They're both part demon and incredibly skilled in different things, the only thing the have in common is that theyre both puppet master and able to control people."the princess said, "Gumiji is gifted in the art of style and Gertrude talks to animals." she finished as she started freaking out. She threw chairs, she held her head and screamed until finally she was under complete control. "Finn I need to go." she said walking out the window and toward the ice kingdom.

"Plan in session, one princess is almost complete." Gumi stopped and looked down to see the Finn doll she had made. That brought back horrible memories.

+Flasback+

Gumi looked at Finn in disbelief "You don't remember me?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "No I don't know anyone by the name of Gumi. Although I met someone by the name of Wumi once." the tears dripped down Gumis face "Finn... Prince... You don't remember me?" She looked down and cried again "I hate you..." she muttered running away with the small Finn puppet in her pocket.

"I hate him.." Gumi muttered looking down at the doll in her hand, she cursed it with all her might as Finn fell onto to the ground. "Why am I suddenly hurt...?" he muttered to himself getting up and walking back home.

+End flashback+

"I hate him..." She muttered under her breath, "Who Finn?" Gertrude asked looking at Gumi. "Yes Finn... He has no style and he's and idiot..." she said back cutting the doll's blonde hair and making it into a handsome young doll, who had a blue vest and long white shirt underneath he was also wearing blue pants. "He looks better like this." Gumi smiled and little hearts appeared in her eyes. "Cute." Ice king said walking in and looking at the Finn doll, "Thanks it's... The way I used to know Finn.."

Princess Bubblegum appeared at the ice castle along with, slime princess, LSP, strong princess, puppet princess, scarecrow princess and ghost princess. "Now everyone in the cage." Gumi instructed making the puppets walk into the cage. "Princess Gumiji?" PB asked walking into the cage, "Bubby...?" Gumi asked looking at her. "Oh great you remember me." she said smiling at the brown haired gal, "Of course I do..." Gumi said backing sitting on the couch waiting for Finn.

"So many princesses.." IK muttered looking at the cage, "Uncle I will also give you your own pet. Finn the human." Gumi said looking at him and smiling evilly. "Now Gumi, it's fine you can have him as your pet instead I only need these princesses." He said back looking at the cage, the IK still looked about nineteen to the girls who -except PB- didn't know who this guy was.

"Mm? Yea sure..." Gumi hung up the phone, "Uncle I'm going out." She said opening the door and flying out towards and evil looking castle. "Nnif I'm here may I Do your hair now?" Gumi

asked looking around the castle,"Aw Princess Gumiji it's a pleasure." a voice said as Gumi stood in a self defense pose. "Oh you're scared?" the voice asked again. Gumi hissed "No I'm not scared of anything, I, Princess Puppet master Gumiji, Will never be scared of anything!" she yelled victoriously as Nnif revealed himself from the shadows. "Hello Gumiji." he said smiling, "My king~" Gumi said rushing to him and grabbing his hand, she kissed it gently. "Hello my king~ I am your humble servant~" Nnif laughed, "I have a girlfriend." Gumi rolled her eyes.

"That's not why I'm here... I'm here to make a deal with you."

"Pfft I thought humans were supposed to make deals with demons not the other way around."

"Now, now Nnif it's not funny."

"That's king Nnif to you!"

"Stop acting like a child."

"I'm thirteen I'm still a child."

"Then you're not a king you're a prince." Gumi smiled and said back pulling off Nnifs hat, "Now let me do that beautiful hair of yours~" He pulled back a bit "I don't want my hair done..." Gumi smiled and laughed "Hey... I can give you Finn just let me do your hair." he pulled back more "JUST LET ME DO YOU'RE FICING HAIR!" she yelled at him, her face turning bright red. "okay… glob you woman just don't stop…" he muttered. Gumi stared at Nnif and grabbed some scissors, cutting his hair to the point where in the back it was sort of… well… Hard to explain. She smiled, glad about her work, giving him his hat back she pulled some hair out. "Now come on lets go get Finn~"

Gumi: AND DONE!

Gertrude: IT TOOK SEVEN DAYS!

Finn: Youre not done yet O.o

Nnif: He's right for once. Its supposed to be a one shot.

Gumi: Shut da fu uuuu!

xIggy: CALM DOWN! Lets see this is rated T so no lemons…. –fast forwards through Ice king x princess lemon scenes-

+Back at the castle+

"Finn… Man… this has to be a trap." Jake said looking around the castle where the princess' were being taken out one by one. "Finn… Jake… how nice of you to join us." Gumi said smiling at the boys, "Oh demon princess what're you doing here." Finn asked looking at the girl confused. Gumi's eye twitched, "That's not my name! My name's Gumiji! G-u-m-i-j-i!" she yelled tears in her eyes. "And I'm not a demon. I prefer black cat." She said leaping towards Finn and tackling him to the ground. **((OMG FINN X OC ROMANTIC FIGHT SCENE))** Finn blushed, Gumi's hair stuck out on his face and the results of her landing on him were: Her legs on the outside keeping his legs in, Finn's hat being thrown off too reveal Gumi's perfect haircut she gave him. (Finn: Oh… that explains my hair…), Gumi's hair and other things hanging in front of Finn's face, and Finn blushing immensely.

Gumi fell a bit more onto Finn causing the both to blush. "YOU PERVERTED PRINCE!" Gumi yelled as Finn's head dug a bit deeper into her boobs. "Shhhh. You'll break the floor if you keep yelling." Gertrude said at the both, "I don't care… I just want Finn to suffer…" Gumi muttered getting off of Finn. "You idiot it was all your fault my mum died… Just because of you she died right there in front of my eyes!" She yelled tackling Finn once more. "I didn't do it its not my fault it's Nnif's!" He said back pointing to his brother, "Stop blaming it on Nnif It was your fault." Gumi hissed as she was pushed over the other way, to be tackled by Finn instead. "I love you." Finn said hugging Gumi "F-finn…" She muttered under her breath just laying there on the ground. "Oh great… now I've got a new target to destroy. Later." Nnif said jumping out the window, only to be caught by one of his 'Pets'.

Little tears formed in Gumi's eyes, "Go away I never want to see you again." She said at Finn kicking him out the window once more.

**xIggy: DONE! Okay Guys here's the summary for ..::Romeo and Cinderella::..**

**Summary: Sequel to the awesome story: The Twisted plot, one year after the accident at the Ice castle, Finn gets his feelings for Gumi together and sneaks out to see her. With her Uncle still there too stand in the way, plus Nnif's evil plot to destroy Finn will their love survive? FinnxOC**

**Gumi: I LOVE IT! –stabs Finn-**

**Finn: I thought you loved me? O.o**

**Gumi: Er…. Sure…?**

**Nnif: I'm stealing your girlfriend- again.**

**Gumi: -sets Nnif's house on fire-**

**xIggy: okay BYE!**


End file.
